Checkmate
by IrisDeBlanche
Summary: Caroline has just started college in New Orleans when she meets someone who will completely change her life and everything she believed in. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Clare, I must tell you: you've done a really good job" said Elena agape looking at their room. She didn't know how but her friend had been able to get the largest and most illuminated double of all the campus and in just three days she had cleaned and organized everything in such a strict order that you could have easily thought it had been just restructured by one of those house-Tv-programmes.

'We'll have the best' she had said to her when they were setting things for university, and she had succeeded. She always got what she wanted.

"Ehi, don't look so surprise!" the blonde joked poking her with her elbow "Have I ever disappointed your expectations?" she giggled satisfied. Because, yes, she was satisfied. A bit tired and with sore muscles, but satisfied. And she knew that feeling very well. Perfection. That was her aim and target, nothing less. Even when she was at high school, in Mystic Falls, and organized parties, she expected nothing but the best.

Despite all the ups and downs that town had made her grown up. The wish to be finally considered for more than her blonde hair; to finally get her mother's attention; to finally make her see that she was more than a material teenager. Mystic Falls had been her chance to remake herself. Well, not really to remake, just to improve.

Big fish in a little lake, someone says: but she was, she had become that fish.

She had arrived in Mystic Falls when she was 16. She had moved with her mother from another little godforsaken town in Virginia when her father had made coming out and had decided to move in with Stephen - that was his partner's name. At first she had hated her father. She had called him an "evil liar". Could he understand in what position he had put the family? What would the people have said ? Couldn't he just pretend to be happy for his daughter's sake? Wasn't she worthy a little pain? Now Caroline, reconsidering all what had been, had come to think that her mother already must have had some suspects about her father. Maybe it had been for that reason that even when the rumors spread through the little town, she had decided to remain. Maybe she would have still stayed there if it hadn't been for her…

At that young age Caroline had understood that people could be very mean. First it was just whispering, then blurting few words out while faking to cough , until the writings on her locker. It had been harsh to endure, but she had tried, she couldn't be put down. She was Caroline Forbes. Although, truth be told, there had been some really difficult moments, like when her supposed friends had kicked her out the cheerleaders first and the prom committee then, but "it was just for her own goodness" they had claimed. Bitches. Anyway, that had helped her think about her father. If she had to endure that, what him? Yeah, of course, from a certain point of view it was his fault if she was in that situation. But was it really his? No, it wasn't. If just people hadn't such closed minds, there wouldn't either have been a problem. She had got that actually her father had been very brave, even if not enough to struggle for that from the beginning. And she knew that she could be that courageous too. She couldn't let anyone determine her choices or judge her person or her family.

However, just as she had come to those conclusions, her mother, noting her daughter' social problems, decided to move.

Caroline had fought with her. they couldn't just run away as if _they_ were the culprits. It wasn't fair. But her mother didn't listen and so she went to Mystic Falls.

As arrived, she struggled to take part at every party/prom committee. She entered the cheerleaders and she even signed to become Miss Mystic Falls. She gave all herself to be the first in every course at school. She wouldn't give to no one the possibility to laugh of her again.

Anyway, she had still more than a problem on the socializing aspect. Her old experience had taught her that trusting didn't always compensate. But, despite every purposes on being detached and alone, her inclination to socialize, to laugh and smile with people couldn't be suppressed. So she met Elena and they soon became besties. It was easy to be with her and her friends. They all seemed funny and safe. Sometimes, she and Elena had even thought to be destined to meet as they had a similar birthmark near the left ankle. In the end, she had built some really good memories there. Yeah, life had really changed….

" Ehi, sleepyhead. Earth calls Caroline!? " said Elena moving a hand forward the blonde's face.

" Sorry, was just thinking " started Caroline smiling to her friend.

" About what? " asked the brunette lying on the bed to finally get rested.

" That you should get up and help me carrying the last two boxes with our clothes" she sentenced laughing at the desperate expression on her friend's face.

.

.

.

.

The servants who worked in the great majestic mansion in the center of the city did a very hard work to understand their masters. Well, things weren't so bad with the blonde woman , she was quite bearable. And the man who always looked like a CEO ready for a conference in Wall Street was quite a gentlemen, a bit standoffish, but always gentle and polite. And then there was _him. _Beast. Satan. Devil. Demon. These were just few of the names used by the servants to indicate him; even if, most of the times, just _him_ was enough to get the subject. No one could understand how his dirty perverse mind worked. A moment he was calm and few seconds after he could dry a servitor out to dying just to have talked a bit too loud. But despite his continuous changing of mood, every single person in that mansion could get one thing for certain from his behavior: when he was angry. And from the harsh noise of the shut door on the second floor, the servitors understood that that was one of those days.

"Bloody hell" cursed Klaus rushing into his studio and slumming the door behind him. Saying that he was furious was an understatement. After pouring himself a glass of scotch, he went sitting behind his desk. The day had begun awfully and was going to finish even worse. Since he had come to New Orleans things hadn't gone how expected. Time had passed since the last time he had been there, however he thought that people would have been more mindful of his person. He hadn't imagined to have to put any effort in regaining his status. Anyway, his problem was soon going to be solved, he thought smirking. Nothing made gain more respect and awe than threatening and murdering and, let's face it, he was a master in both sectors. Other few deaths and everything would be like before.

Now, solved a problem, another one had to be faced. He had been in England when had received a call from one of his compelled slave. They claimed to have found the new doppelgänger. After the unexpected trick that Katerina had played to him, his determination in the research for the new doppelgänger had become stronger and stronger…together with the one of revenge. She could be certain that he would never forget to gave her the punishment she deserved, even if other five centuries had to pass.

First he had been in Mystic Falls, that seemed to be the town where the doppelgänger lived. However, he found out that she had just moved to New Orléans. What a nuisance. By the way, finding her, now, would have been quite easy. That was his city after all, and he knew every corner of it.

While looking on the table for the file where there were the last moves of that living blood bag, his eyes came in contact with a pool of letters. He took it in his hands, touching the borders gently. His eyes softened for a moment. Just were all in order and tied with a blue ribbon. He had forgotten to hide them in his room. Having them here was quite a problem. Everyone could easily have read them. _He _could easily have read them, and now it wasn't the right time.

Nevertheless, while closing them in a drawer, he couldn't but think of those words. He had read those letters so many times that he knew every single word of them. Yet, sometimes, when he felt particularly depressed, he liked to touch the paper and read them, just to look at the peculiar calligraphy and smell the perfumes, those unique perfumes which belonged only to the writer and that now were beginning to disappear. They belonged to a time when even if just for few moments, ha had believed to be capable of love.

Ugh! He slammed his hands on the desk and shook his head closing his eyes. Now he had an aim to accomplished, an aim that had lasted several centuries and couldn't lose his mind behind an empty past. He had to go out from that house and recover his mind.

.

.

.

.

Nothing said "good morning" like a hot coffee and a morning shower. And as she had looked forward to trying that Café in front of the university, she would first get a good use of a shower. Maybe it would have helped even with her sore muscles. Who thought that moving in could be so hard?

Controlled that water was hot enough, she entered the shower. God, the feeling of the water flowing on her face was a relief. She poured some shampoo in her hand. Lavender. It was a scent she was addicted to. It gave her a sensation of good past moments, like of a reminder of a happy memory. However it couldn't be possible , as her mother didn't exactly had the green thumb and, as she remembered, nearby her house there had been no sign of lavender. Perhaps when sometimes they went on holiday… Bah! Once finished, she got dressed. A pair of jeans and a green sweater with a pair of boots was perfect. While taking her white coat from the wardrobe, not wanting, she put too much strength in closing it, with so much displeasure of Elena.

"What the hell, Care? Why are you already up at this hour? Couldn't you enjoy your last day of freedom?" mumbled Elena, turning in the bed.

" How can you still be sleeping? Don't you feel the energy, the adrenaline, raising in your veins?" the blonde said excited " We're at college. New life. New start. New people… hoping hot guys" she winked throwing her pillow to the other.

"Ugh!" this latter grunted pushing that pillow on her own face.

"well, do you want me to grab something for you? Muffin and a latte" asked Caroline while opening the door.

"That's the least you could do to hope in my forgiveness".

.

.

.

.

.

"Two lattes and two muffins, please" requested Caroline while shaking her hands one against the other. She didn't expect the weather to be so cold in that period. By the way, inside the local it was a bit warmer. And fortunately it wasn't so overcrowded, she totally could taste her muffin seated at a table. Once paid and taken all the stuff, she turned to reach a table but bumped in a manly hard chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry" apologized Caroline with a guilty smile.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. No damage done" said the man with an accented voice. If her attention till then had been kept by the number of necklaces that were glimpsed from his jacket, now her eyes soon moved up to give a face to that hot, sexy… particularly nice chest.

If anybody would have noticed the scene, couldn't say who was more amazed between the two of them.

Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and some plump, full red lips which just asked to be kissed… if it wasn't that after a moment they were turned in a wicked smirk . That, for Caroline, couldn't promise anything good.

When he looked at her, he couldn't believe at the sight ahead of him. Golden blonde curls which reached the shoulders, smoothing lips and two blue eyes.. oh.. those eyes. They had such a vivid sparkle inside of them which could light joy even in the most sorrowful soul. They were so unique, he could have recognized those eyes between thousands. Anyway soon he recomposed himself and in an instant his sight switched from soft to wicked…

"Don't you know that is rude to stare, love?" he amusingly said, noting the effect he'd just had on her.

"Well, if you're so keen on the rules for a good behavior, why have you just done the same?" she questioned trying to get over the embarrassment that she actually felt.

"You know, I'm not really one for rules" he answered emphasizing even more his smirk.

" Well, your problem. Now, if you excuse me.." and with that Caroline moved to a table and tried not to look back at him.

She had just been sitting there, next to a window, looking the street and thinking of the things which were left to do to be ready for the courses, when she felt to be stared. She didn't know why, but she knew that it was him. She had been so taken by her thoughts that didn't have noticed that he had moved to the other side of the table, in front of her. 'Seriously, don't you take a hint' she thought.

Noting that he was still looking at her,

"Don't you know it is rude to stare?" she mocked him using his earlier words.

"Love, you should know that I've got the copyright on my sentences" he replied in a smile of appreciation of her quick tongue.

"_Dear_," she teased again " you should know that copyright is used for original stuff, actually. Seriously? Do you really think that someone could fall for those lines?"

"You did"

She rose her eyebrows as saying 'excuse me?'.

"You're right, you had fallen on me even before to hear those lines. I should quite toast to this new record" he said raising his coffee cup to her and having a sip of it.

Caroline tilted her head and replied "Look, I'm really happy today, so I feel generous enough to give you an advice: I'm too smart to be seduced by you. Don't waste your time"

"Well, granted that chasing you would never be a waste of time" seeing her raising her eyes he soon continued to not be interrupted " now, not that I don't like arguing with you, I have to admit that you're quite a piece of work" but noting a certain irritation on her face he restarted, "speaking of which, do you have the same fire in bed?" Caroline choked with her coffee "You know, just to be prepared".

Seeing her blushing with a speechless expression, he went on "by the way, as you can see, I'm a gentlemen, so I don't just get in the pants of the first girl I meet… I first ask he name" he said faking a serious expression.

He had to contain himself from laughing. He knew he was playing with fire but he couldn't resist the opportunity to play this game with her. It was amazing how he could identify all the different emotions which were passing through her face. Every frown or movement of her mouth just expressed a different shade of rage and embarrassment. And he could stay all day watching how adorable she was with her blushed cheeks.

Caroline was dying for the embarrassment but she soon realized that she wouldn't let him win. She wasn't one to step back. If he really wanted to play, he better knew that he wouldn't be the winner.

"As you can see, I'm a lady, so I don't slap the first obnoxious, egocentric, annoying man I meet, I first ask him the name" she said with a faking smile.

"You're right, love. I've not introduced my handsome and attractive person yet" she scoffed "I'm ...Nik" it wasn't the name people usually called him, but he didn't know how much the whispers of his presence were known by humans, better not risk "And you are.."

"Not you business" she giggled shaking slowly her head.

" That's unfair, sweetheart. You're not following the rules"

"I'm not really one for rules" she replied with a poor British accent.

This time he couldn't stop himself from soundly laugh.

"Touché" he responded with a bright smile.

Caroline bit her lower lip. Her hormones couldn't be indifferent to those dimples. 'It's just a name after all', she thought.

"I'm Caroline" she said breaking the little moment of silence.

"So, Car_o_line" God, how could he make sound her name so sexy "what are you doing in New Orleans?" he questioned with a really interested expression.

"First of all, _not _flirting with strangers". He chuckled.

"And attending university" she concluded.

"What courses?"

"I'd like to take a major in journalism", noting his weird expression, she added with a bitter tone "What? Too much for a blonde head?"

"I haven't said or thought so. Just, I can't get why" he said curious to hear the explanation. He really wanted to know how her mind had come to that conclusions.

"Well" she startled, not expecting that question "I suppose 'cause I'm nosey" she laughed "and 'cause… I want to know the truth, you know, what's hidden under the surface. Have you ever got the impression that behind what you see there's a wide world made of mysterious people and events?"

He was astonished. He couldn't say what had impressed him more: her words or the sparkle in her eyes that enlightened every time she thought of her future. However, he was a bit worried. What would her reaction be, if she knew of all the things that the world actually hide? Greedy politicians, fake humanitarian associations… Could she handle the fact that most of the things that were written on her books or in the journals were just the results of obscure and secrets projects? And then there was him, him and his world. His supernatural world. He already knew that she would hate it. She would certainly despise and be disgusted by this other mystic world.

"If you want to laugh, feel free to do it. I'm not touchy" she joked.

"You shouldn't underestimate your thoughts, sweetheart. They're your beliefs, your dreams, your opinions. " she sighed- why was he telling her those things? "But, I wonder, wouldn't you be disappointed to discover to be just a pawn of someone else's scheme?"

"I will NEVER be someone's pawn. I'm _not_ a pawn. I'm the player, _I_ move the pawns. And if someone would ever think the contrary, bad for him, 'cause when he doesn't expect it, I would checkmate his queen." She finishes with a satisfied grin.

"You play chess" he stated with a soft smile.

" Yep, even if saying just "play" is an understatement" he rose an eyebrows "I'm the Stephen Hawking of chess, the best, the only winner ever, no one could beat me"

"I didn't think you were so humble" he played, then, assuming an oddly serious and thoughtful tine, he asked "Did your father teach you?"

"Well, I don't actually remember how I first learnt to play, I think it was just something that I got. Truth be told, my father quite sucks playing chess. I've always beaten him."

"I'm certain of that" he commented with a soft tone, then recovering his I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it spirit continued "Although, I wouldn't destroy your dreams of glory, but parents tend to let their children win. Sorry"

"What are you implying?" she questioned faking outraged by crossing her arms on her chest "I've always won because I deserved it".

"Oh, I can just see your father while letting his sweet princess win" he joked seeing her frustrated face "and what a cute princes, may I add" he continued with a flirtatious grin "Actually, I've never seen myself as a prince, but.."

"I'm not a princess, I'm a khaleesi" she interrupted.

"And I'm looking forward to becoming you Khal Drogo"

"Me too, as you will die in a such painful death"

"Then sweetheart, I think you'll better suit the clothes of a queen"

"Robert Baratheon hasn't ended up in a better way"

"In this case I propose to change the settings"

"Or the characters, by starting with you"

He was going to reply when he heard his phone buzzing. It was text from Elijah. Duty was calling.

"Love, I'm sorry but I gotta go"

"Oh, what a displeasure" she said with a fake hurt face and an hand on her heart.

"Don't be so sad. I promise that next time I'll stay longer" and he already couldn't wait for another encounter. "There won't be a next time" she stated with a determined voice.

"But I'm already counting the minutes!" he joked.

"Then, I hope you've got a lot of time on your side" she concluded standing up.

"I've got all the eternity" he whispered while he looked at her leaving the local.

**Hope you like it! Please, leave reviews and tell me what you think (even critics are accepted).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you so much for your reviews/favourites/follows. I've appreciated them a lot, seriously (quoted by Caroline Forbes- lol).**

**Someone asked me about how Caroline will find out about Klaus… can't say much, but just remember that she hasn't met Klaus, she has met Nik (what would that mean?).**

**I beg your pardon for every spelling/grammar mistakes, but I have no beta. **

**Hope you'll like even this chapter. Good reading :) **

**Chapter two**

"Do you remember the guy I talked to you about?" asked Elena while putting on a daring tight black dress.

"You mean the one you were describing this morning in class, and at lunch and in the library and then again here two hours ago? That guy?" asked ironically Caroline with a faked serious expression "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about".

Elena rose her eyebrow while finishing her make up.

"Yeah, of course. I do! So what?"

"He's asked me out" giggled the brunette.

"You don't say" scoffed Caroline " and I thought that the sexy lingerie and those killing heels were for the delivery-man. Who is late. With my pizza. Gosh, I'm hungry"

"Well, that's it" did Elena facing the blonde who was lying on the bed trying to read a book "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"Go and be happy! Oh, and of course, use protection. I'm too young to be called auntie" Care joked, then, putting the book aside, she sat up on the bed and staring at the friend, she continued " What do you want me to say? It was about time. Seriously. You've been talking with him for a month by now. It was quite time for him to ask you out. I was starting to believe that he was gay".

Stefan. That was the name of Elena's crush. They had met in Mystic Falls. Truth be told, when Elena had told her that even this guy was coming to New Orléans to attend university, she hadn't been completely happy. How much of a coincidence could be that of all the universities nearby their town he was going to the same one. She had even thought that he could have been a psycho serial killer who had been stalking her just to rape her friend and cut her in pieces that she would have found a morning while throwing the trash away. Ok, she knew she had exaggerated… or at least that was what Elena had told her. Anyway, as time passed and he seemed not to have tried anything more than holding hands, she thought that maybe she had been wrong. Perhaps it was their destiny to meet. By the way, Elena deserved to be happy. She had always been a great friend and she couldn't but truly hope that everything would have turned for the best.

"So, should I wait you tonight or should I throw you a condom?" asked the blonde pushing the other girl's shyness.

"Care!" scorned Elena, tilting her head on a side "It's the first date"

"You're right. So, can I expect at least a kiss?" continued Caroline " obviously on the forehead, God knows if he attempts the nose, or worse, a cheek".

Elena scoffed, and smiling went to the door.

"And, 'Lena" she turned "if you see that he's going for the lips: a kick you know where and run away".

.

.

.

.

Taking advantage of the fact that Elena was out and the room was free and completely at her disposal , Caroline decided to study. Well, studying on Saturday night was a bit sad and creepy. Gosh, she had just started university. She didn't wanna become one of those geeks with raised hair and a constant tic at the eye. On the other had, at the moment, she couldn't do otherwise. Thanks to her grades and to her efforts she had got a scholarship and she had all the intention to keep it. But to keep it, she had to get good grades. And to get good grades, she had to study. Aaaaaaaah! Stupid vicious logic.

As so it was like Caroline Forbes spent all the night between books, notes of English literature, pizza and a cup of hot coffee. She was really concentrated and interested by the subjects, even though, now and then, she found herself staring at an undefined point on the wall.

Was it really worthy all that effort? What if, after all that stress, she would end up with nothing? She didn't have a major in economy but she knew some facts about unemployment. And, let's face the reality, the New York Times wasn't waiting for her with open arms.

"_You shouldn't underestimate your thoughts, sweetheart. They're your beliefs, your dreams, your opinions"_

Her lips moved in a little smile. That man was right. This was her dream and she would do anything to accomplish it. Fuck everything and everyone! _She_ was a winner. _The_ winner. And she could do anything. Most before of her had succeeded, why not her? She could do what everyone did, just she could do that better.

And with restored energy, she restarted studying.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well, for the end of the month, I want an essay of at least 30 pages about the concept of double in 'Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde', underlining the originality aspects, about the subject , which have been brought by Stevenson and the aspects he has reclaimed from previous authors. And, please, let's make a little introspection of the characters" said Mr. Brown with a masochist smirk.

Hearing the students complaining he continued "And if you don't immediately shut up, I'll raise the number of papers to 40. You think that _writing_ it will be awful? Imagine me, that I'll have to _read_ that shit. Maybe we could have a lesson on karma one day". The students chuckled. "By the way, if someone is interested, in the library of the campus there are some copies of an essay about this topic, it's very fascinating. That book could help you. Just ask the librarian of the "Death Note n°1", she'll understand soon what you're looking for.

Because yes, Mr Brown's impossible tasks were known by every human being in the college, even more than his diabolic cynicism. The sweet old librarian every time that lended that book to a student, couldn't but give a pity look and a little pat on the shoulder. Rumors said that he had more than once tried to take a place as a professor at Harvard, but he had always been rejected. So he smoothed his rage on the students.

While he was going to conclude his lesson, a brave, very brave, little girl from the fourth line raised her arm.

"Sorry Professor, as there won't certainly be many copies, couldn't you tell us the actual title of book, to buy it outside?" she stammered, unable to look the teacher in the eyes.

However, Mr Brown looked quite amused by the question.

"Oh, you would like it, wouldn't you? Mmm, let's say that unfortunately that book hadn't had the respect it deserved, so it finished with being out of print".

Half of the class paled at this sentence. "I'm always delighted by the students' reaction to this reality. What did you expect? If you prefer spending your money on "Fifty shades of shit", then don't complain if you'll have to fight to get my book".

And with an other wicked smirk he left the class.

As he was out, the Hunger Games began. Every person in that room rushed to the library to get a copy of that damned book. Between the runners there was Caroline, who was just thanking God to have worn the trainers that morning.

Sadly, you need more than a single number to make bingo and so, arrived in front of the librarian, she heard the infamous sentence "I'm sorry, I've just given away the last copy", obviously followed by the pitiful sight and the small pat.

"What the hell" murmured angry Caroline, walking through the corridors "and what a prick! He should rot in hell with his book".

She had just seen Elena who was going closer to her when someone bumped into her, making all the books in her arms fall to the ground. Wonderful. She raised her head to have a look at the idiot who didn't even stopped to help her. And there she noticed that son of a bitch laughing with another guy while holding that bloody book under his arms. 'Are you kidding me? What about divine justice? Ugh!'. Grunting and mumbling, Caroline continued to collect the books. She was so taken by her rage that she didn't even notice that Elena had come by her, helping with the stuff.

"Now, or I'm a very good psychologist or you're really, really angry" joked Elena picking up the last book. "Who deserves your fury, Achilles?"

"The karma" scoffed Caroline standing up.

"Could you just add something or I gotta guess?" did Elena following the friend to their room.

"Stupid professor, stupid essay, stupid book, stupid lucky guy" said Caroline finally slowing down her race.

"Then I've got some news that will surely cheer you up" claimed smiling the brunette while checking her phone.

"Is Ryan Gosling coming to New Orléans?"

"Nope"

"Have sales begun in advance?"

"No, again"

" Have you found a way to go back in time so I can take that book?"

"Even better. At the course of American History, I've found out that they've just opened a pub for the students inside the college. So? What do you think?"

"Drowning my sorrows in the alcohol. Not a bad idea" replied Caroline thoughtful. She had studied a lot lately. Someone could say even too much. She could really get a good use of a break. "What about tonight. We'll see if at the bar, we can find out something about American History"

"Ehi, don't make fun of me. In my defence, the professor had been absolutely boring. If it hadn't been for the girl next to me, I'd be still sleeping" and then that smile came. It wasn't an actual smile, more a frown. And Caroline had come to address it as the 'guilty sign'.

"I'm sorry, Care. Tonight I can't. you know…" Elena apologized showing the cell.

"Oh, please, again with Stefan. Hasn't this guy a life?" . It had been two weeks that they had come at the college and she could barely remember the times her friend had stayed at home the evening .

Elena rose her eyebrow.

"Ah, ok, I'll go alone. But if I'll end up raped and cut into little pieces in a trash can, just know that is your fault. And I'll personally poke your guilty conscience, hunting you from the other side" claimed Caroline with a finger pointed to her friend.

"What if I'll make you forgive me with all the dirty secrets of my date"

"Elena, be serious. You and Stefan are not really into 50 shades of sh… grey" God, that professor was starting to enter her mind "I'm not really interested in the story of how his hand has brushed your shoulder"

"What about pizza, ice cream and film tomorrow night?" Elena knew that lately had been neglecting her a little, maybe a girl-night was exactly what they needed.

"We could come to a good deal" smiled Caroline glancing at her watch "Now I'm starving. I propose a cheese burger before to get the room"

"Perfect" agreed Elena restarting to walk.

" 'Lena" called Care from behind making the friend turn " are you sure that Ryan Gosling isn't coming here?"

Laughing, they walk away, through the campus, unaware that someone had been watching them for a while, and not for the first time.

.

.

.

.

.

"You can enter Elijah" said Klaus from his chair, hearing his brothers' steps from behind the door.

"Good morning, Niklaus. I think we've got some serious matters to talk about" greeted seriously Elijah sitting in front of his brother's desk.

"You don't say" replied Klaus with a bitter smirk.

It had been almost few weeks they had settled in New Orleans and his vampires had found the doppelgänger just few days before. Better later than never, thought the Original. He had wanted to take her soon, but knowing of the possible risks, had preferred to better organize all the post-kidnapping step. Then, if this time gave him a possibility to walk into _her_ again, he wouldn't complain. However, from the frown on his brother's forehead, he could say that there was something wrong. He didn't like that at all.

"We've got a problem. The slaves claim to have seen one of the Salvatore brothers around the doppelgänger. Time's running out Niklaus, we need to proceed"

"Salvatore brothers, always a nuisance" Actually he had had some fun in Chicago with the younger one, but rumors said that now he had become Stefan again, not anymore the Ripper, what a pity. "They're looking for another doppelganger to fight for. But this time, things will go as I say. I don't think they know a lot about what Helena/Eliana/Ilenia is. They shouldn't be a great problem, but better be careful. On the other hand, the moon is getting closer and her blood is needed".

"And finally you'll be free from your curse" replied Elijah with the hint of a smile.

He didn't totally believed what his brother had told him. All these centuries spent in an exhausting chase, just to become a hybrid ' No, there had to be something else. Despite how much his brother could like to be the most powerful being in the universe, that wasn't enough. He knew that a piece of the puzzle was missing, and not knowing of what importance that piece was, he had understood that he couldn't completely trust Niklaus. He felt a bit sad for his brother. Regardless all the efforts he and Rebekah had put in trying to make him feel accepted and as part of the family, Nik had never felt as one of them. And his insecurity and unsuitableness in his role in the family had taken him to the point not to trust anyone. That was the reason he had to be careful with his brother's projects. Something was in Klaus' mind. By the way he had already started his own researches to find out what it was.

"Yeah, I'll finally be free" repeated Klaus, having a sip of his bourbon.

He had always respected his brother, and for his family he would be ready to face Satan in person. But he was too honourable, too respectful, too contained. He could never understand his want of power, energy, hegemony. An army oh hybrids ready to follow him. Finally someone like him. No, Elijah couldn't understand what it meant to be part of nothing, to never feel completely accepted, to always feel like an outsider. Before as human, and now as a vampire. He was not like them. They knew that, and in spite of how much they tried to mask this reality, there would always be a thin line to separate him from them. If only his brother knew of his project, he would have killed the doppelganger in a moment. He wouldn't accept all that wish for dominion. Better keep it under wraps. Some things better lied in darkness.

Suddenly his thoughts were broken.

"Why are your minions removing all the stuff for the party?" yelled Rebekah entering the studio.

"Sister, it's not really the moment to have a party now" answered Klaus.

"You know what Nik, I've just entered university and I'm hanging out and knowing new people. And as I've said to them that I'll get a party, _I'll get a party_. What a poor impression that I would make!"

"Well, compel them, so you shouldn't hide your head under the sand"

"That's not a possibility"

"I'll see how to solve this problem" said Elijah standing up from his chair "I think that we had finished anyway".

As they were out, Klaus remembered to have another thing to fix. He dialled a number on his phone.

"April, come to the mansion. I've got something for you".

.

.

.

.

.

Black skinny jeans, white oversize sweater and black ankle boots. It was dressed like that Caroline entered the room of the college pub. Of course it was quite different from the Mystic Grill she was used to. It was very spacious and full of chairs and tables which were made of mahogany. In a corner there was a billiard table, where some guys were playing and drinking beers, while now and then casually glancing the girls in the near table. Poor fellows. They didn't know that their probabilities to bed one of them were around zero. Those girls, who seemed to have just come out from a Gossip Girl episode, were the kind of chicks who looked for athletes. What a cliché. But Caroline had known that kind of girls. She had been one of them once.

On the other part of the room there were several tables reserved to table games like chess, checkers but even monopoly and trivial pursuit. Not bad at all, she thought. She would really like that place.

And while she was still giving a look at the rest of the local, her sight bumped into a particular table. There, four guys were playing cards. Poker. That was the game. However, Caroline's attention wasn't drawn by the game itself, but by the guy seated in front of her. He had a familiar face. Reaching a table not far from that one, she remembered. That was the jerk who had smashed against her that morning.. and who even had the book she needed. Bingo, she thought with a smile.

She had just got a brilliant idea when she felt someone crush into her. Seriously? What people had against her? She turned her head and saw a little dark haired girl standing in front of her.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry" stammered this quite paled girl with some worried big eyes "I wasn't looking, well, yes, I was looking. I mean I'm not blind, I can see… you know.. just…I was staring at another part…and…I'm sorry.." she went on babbling.

She looked pretty terrified, well, she actually was. This had been her first mission and she was already fucking all up. Klaus had been extremely clear about this.

"Have a look at her. Follow her and help her even at the cost of your life if needed. But be discreet , don't let her see you, she must not get to know you".

Wonderful. She could already feel the tip of the stake in her heart. Most probably he would have ripped it out with his bare hands. She gulped down. Fuck!

"Don't worry, it's nothing, seriously. There's no need to be so nervous. It happens to bump into people. And believe me, I know something about this" Caroline said with a sweet smile trying to calm her down. Ok, she hadn't been particularly happy at the beginning, but she started to feet a bit sorry for this girl.

"Would you like to sit with me? I'm on my own and I would really enjoy some company" she invited gently.

"Oh, ok. Thanks"

They sat. Caroline took another glimpse at the poker table. They were still playing and appeared inclined to go on still for a while. Good. She returned her attention to her new companion. There was a moment of silence. The one stared the other.

It was Caroline who broke the silence.

"So, as we've already shared such an intimate moment, I reckon it's time to share our names too" she joked to melt the embarrassment in the air. It worked.

April, feeling more at ease thanks to her tenderness, relaxed.

"My name is Caroline, by the way"

"I'm April" God! She had just given her the real name. How much stupid could she be?

"I've never seen you around, but maybe it's just an impression. Are you from NOLA or do you come from another country?" the blonde was trying to keep up the conversation. Anyway, even if she didn't want to look rude, her attention was diverted by the other table.

Taking advantage of the situation, April avoided the question. God knew what other damage she could do.

"Is there anyone you're interested in, at the other table?"

"What?!" exclaimed Caroline blushing, having been kept with the hand in the jam jar "No, no, it's not that. I'm sorry. I swear, I was listening to you. It's just that he has something that I need, and I've found a way to get it".

Caroline observed that the guys were standing up from the table. Hell no!

"Excuse me a minute" did Caroline with April.

She went to the poker table.

"Caroline, wait!" April tried to stop her, but it was late.

Ralph was still counting all the money he had won that night when he saw a stunning blonde sitting in front of him. This had to be his lucky day.

"What can I do for you, beautiful?" he said with a grin, trying to look all sexy and masculine.

In her mind, Caroline was uncertain if being more disgusted or entertained by that expression. The flirtatious look seemed a grotesque mask, on his face. He seriously should have taken some lessons.. and she even knew who could have helped him.

'Come on, Caroline. Have a grip. You're on a mission', she yelled at herself.

"Well, I was a bit bored" she purred with a coy smile. She wasn't stupid. She was aware that if she wanted to succeed, she first had to lever the brain that was in his pants.

"Oh, follow me in my room, and I'll make sure that you'll delete that word from your vocabulary all night long" he winked.

Disgusted. She was definitely disgusted.

"Actually, I'd rather play poker"

He stared at her as if another head had arisen from her neck.

"You know, baby, poker it's a question of numbers, strategy, intelligence…" he continued with a mocked tone "And I'm sure you must have other talents you are great in. Why don't we concentrate on them?"

'I swear that you are at so little from being emasculated' she cursed silently, with a rage she didn't know could have ever felt. 'Fucking sexist prick. I'll reduce you to ashes'.

"Well, the it won't be a problem for you" Caroline said calmly trying not to show the rage she felt "In fact, why don't make it more interesting" she begun while starting to give the cards "If I win, you'll give me that book of Mr Brown's course that you've borrowed from the library"

That was really his lucky day.

"I'm in"

Caroline grabbed a card.

"Don't you wanna hear mine?" he asked while playing his turn.

"Oh, no. That would mean that I think you've got even one possibility to win" she answered smiling brightly.

It seemed that Caroline was not only a real master in chess, but even a great ace in poker. Thanks to her poker abilities she had never paid a drink back in Mystic Falls.

They were at the last terms.

"I think I've found my stake" said Ralph breaking the silence. But seeing as she didn't give a damn about "Tomorrow there'll be a great party at the Epsilon fraternity but unfortunately they haven't found any stripper available"

"What a pity" commented Caroline disinterested.

"I'm happy you look so concerned" claimed he a bit irritated by her apathy, how dared this stupid bimbo to act like that with him? "as you'll be the one" and with that he showed his cards. Four queens. "I'll be delighted by the vision of you in a red laced thong".

Perceiving her blank expression, he grinned. He had even left her speechless. When all of a sudden, her lips moved into a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe in your dream" she replied displaying her royal flush on the table.

Her smirked widened into a full smile when she watched his reaction. He was completely agape.

She raised victoriously from the seat, not even bothering to hear his whispers of incredulity. She had made few steps when she turned.

"Ah, for the book, I'll expect you tomorrow morning at the entrance of the class at 8 o' clock. Be punctual".

Coming back to her seat, she saw that April had left.

.

.

.

.

.

Despite the decision to go to the college there, Elena had never been a huge fan of New Orleans. Too much noisy for her taste. And as she had started going out with Stefan, she liked that place even less. It was like that city had a mysterious air that made her feel highly uncomfortable.

That night, Stefan had decided to take her out in a restaurant in the French Quarter. Truth be told, she quite feared that quarter, but Stefan seemed pretty at his ease, surely he knew what he was doing. Nevertheless she couldn't but be a bit nervous. At one point, unable to say if it was her imagination or not, she could swear to have heard some weird women talking in Latin on one side of a street. Not few minutes later, a cold gust of wind took with it the echoes of a howling. Wait a minute. Why should there be any wolves in NOLA?

"Stefan, I don't really like this place" mumbled Elena.

"Don't worry, nothing can happen" reassured him with a smile, holding her shoulders with his arms.

Actually it had bee a while since the last time he had been there. He knew that this city was known all over the world for the freedom _they_ could find there. Its supernatural inhabitants had been able to transform their powers into fascinating talents and by time they had made the fortune of this city. Witches played at reading cards, bohemian vampires gave parties well known by all the cities nearby to celebrate their victories upon enemies.

Given their ability to survive all those centuries without being recognized by the humans, Stefan expected them to be a little more discreet than that. Even Elena must have realized that there was something strange in the air.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed a fight in a corner of the street, till the smell of blood had reached his nose. Damn it! He could feel the veins forming around his eyes. Soon he turned at a side, not to let Elena see.

"Stefan, please, let's come back" murmured her a bit frightened at the sight of the two drunk man fighting.

"Yes, ok" he said with a husky voice trying to get a grip on himself. He couldn't lose his control now, especially with her.

He was still turned, giving his back to her. Seeing his behavior, Elena thought to have offended him.

"I'm sorry Stefan. I didn't mean to say that I don't like what you've arranged, it just.." and here she stopped, petrified.

Concentrated on recovering his calm, he hadn't notice her coming loser. Close enough to see what she shouldn't have.

For an instant she stayed there, still. She had lost any ability to speak. What the hell was happening? What were those thing under his eyes? And what had happened to his mouth? What were… oh my God...fangs? How…

Soon Stefan came back to his human form. But as he tried to touch her, she ran away.

Of course, it wasn't difficult for him to reach her.

"Leave me. Stay away from me" she screamed, soon recovered from the shock.

"Elena, listen. I don't wanna hurt you. I won't hurt you" he said keeping her still between his arms.

"What was that? What the hell are you?" she sighed.

He had a long talk to make and he wasn't so sure that she would appreciate it.

.

.

.

.

.

There was a villa in front of her. It was quite huge. It was surrounded by a vast vineyard. On one side, otherwise, she could see a flower garden. Lavender. From the perfume she smelled it couldn't but be lavender. She didn't remember to have ever been here. By the way, the place looked a bit familiar. She was right in the middle of the vineyard. How did she get there? She decided to get closer to the mansion. Again, she breathed some of that sweet perfume. She felt calm. She got to the door. It was open. She heard some noises coming from inside so decided to open the door.

She was petrified.

And then, it was all black.

"Ugh" exhaled Caroline opening her eyes widely. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

"Ehi Care. Is everything alright?" asked Elena with an oddly high tone.

"Yeah, yeah, 'Lena, don't worry. Just a dream" Caroline reassured her.

In the end, nothing had actually happened. Everything was all colorful and peaceful in that dream. It had all been a question of sensations. Better not to make Elena worry. She had been a bit strange lately.

She was distant and every time she woke her up from her dreamland, she jumped and looked around as someone was going to hit her. maybe it was just the stress of all the moving in and the beginning of the university. Maybe things with Stefan weren't going so well. She hadn't opened up about that. Anyway, when you see a friend in trouble, you don't wait for her to ask your help.

"Are you ok? You look a bit down lately" asked the blonde a bit concerned, raising up from the bed.

"It's ok. Everything is ok" replied Elena with a little mile that didn't reached her eyes.

Since Stefan had told her all that stuff about vampires ad werewolves and witches, she had begun to look everything in her life with different eyes. Who knew, perhaps, even one of her professors could be a blood sucker! Were they even in her hometown? No, it couldn't be possible. She knew that place too well. On the other hand, she had believed to know quite well the natural order of events too, but things had proved to be different from what she had expected. From that night, she had just seen Stefan once. She had asked some time to process all that… ah! She neither knew how to call it. In any case, he had continued to text her, showing his worries.

She glanced at Caroline and watched her getting dressed for the courses, she sighed. She had thought of talking with her about all this. She really needed someone to share this weight. But was that the right thing to do? Wasn't that a bit selfish? None the less, her friend needed to be advised. Her advice could help her. Ugh. What a situation!

"Elena. Come on, get dressed" did Caroline with n imperative voice "I don't have any intention to arrive late at the lesson"

.

.

.

.

.

.

The day had been quite stressful. A full-of-courses-morning had been followed by a full-of-study afternoon. She deserved some time off. So she went to the college pub, probably she would have met someone to play chess with. It had been a while since she had played that game.

As she entered the room, she scanned the place: yeah, the chess place was free. While she walked, she noticed Ralph. He must have recognized her too, as he soon diverted his eyes, a frown appearing on his forehead. She chuckled. He had still to recover from the defeat, she thought.

She had sat in front of the play board when a very familiar voice got her attention.

"Three weeks, five days, six hours and twenty-two minutes, wait, now it's twenty-three" claimed Klaus with a smirk, positioning in front of her, with his arms behind his back.

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Caroline raising her eyebrows. How the hell had he happened there? He looked too old to be a student and too sexy to be a teacher…wait, what she meant was too rude and arrogant.

"That's the time that is passed since our last meeting, love. I admit I'm a bit hurt that you haven't kept note of that" he played putting a hand on his heart.

"Sorry, I thought it was more than a year passed" she faked a sad expression tilting her head on one side "You know how they say, when you don't have to deal with any unnerving, cocky stalker, time flies. In any case, don't worry, I haven't missed you neither for a second"

"Never heard of that. Instead, I'm a bit worried of your counting abilities. If you need help with Math…or with _anything_ else, I'll be more than pleased to give you a hand" he winked.

Presumptuous son of a bitch! It had been two minutes since they had met again and she was already dying from the want to kick his ass up to the entrance of the campus.

"Thank you. But you can even put your hand.."

"Please, Caroline" he stopped her covering her mouth with his hand "Not in public. Perhaps you haven't noted, but I'm quite reserved about my private life. If you were so impatient to get laid, you could have advised me before: I wouldn't have lost all this time" Her eyes closed a bit. He was sure to have seen some flames coming out her eyes "So, my house or yours?" .

He had really missed the way she could so easily get raged. Not to talk about her red cheeks. Adorable. She was really something.

Abruptly she removed his hand from the mouth.

"Fuck you"

"That was the idea, love. But I'd actually prefer your assistance"

"You know, this is called harassment, I could even denounced you"

"You know, this is called denial, you could even die for self-combustion" replied him with a smirk.

"Arg, you're impossible. Could you please disappear? There are plenty of bars in this city and I'm pretty sure you'll find a bimbo, dumb enough to get bedded by you. Now, away!" she said sternly. She didn't want to make a scene but she was finding very difficult not to shout loudly against him.

When he had walked in that pub, that evening, he hadn't thought of the possibility to meet her. He had been actually looking for the doppelganger. His minions had claimed that she studied there. So, why don't go on patrol? Usually he wouldn't need it, but with the Salvatore around, better safe than sorry. Then if he had to proceed, he had to be sure not to make too much noise. Witches didn't like him a lot; they could become a real pain in the ass if they had even a small clue about what he had in his mind. However, that useless blood bag hadn't show up yet, so he couldn't but be happy of their pleasant meeting.

Honestly, he had thought of this girl more than once during those weeks. Well, she was a woman by now. And even a very intelligent one. She was quite confident and stubborn. She would have been a wonderful suffragette in the past. He could just imagine her, striking in the street with poster saying "Vote for Women". Unconsciously a tender smile had just formed on his mouth and his eyes had assumed a thoughtful expression.

" What are you smiling for? Do you wanna make fun of me?" Caroline was getting incredibly nervous. Seriously. He came here, in her university, to poke fun at her. Who the hell he thought to be?

And then her mind was caught by a thought: what if he really was a stalker. Damn. She had been so worried with Elena about Stefan to then let herself fall in danger. Stupid. Stupid. She had even told him that he attended university in that city. That explained why he was there. Could had she acted more insanely? Fuck. It was obvious that he had to be a stalker. Her eyes widened a bit worried. What did she have to do now?

She looked around. The place wasn't so full, but there were still some fellows. He couldn't rape/kill/abuse her there. However, if he was a serious menace, he would have tried again.

Klaus had caught the change in her eyes.

"Problems, love?" he asked a bit concerned, a bit confused. He was even going to hold her hand - usually humans found a sense of comfort in those kind of acts - but she brushed her hand away, quite disgusted.

"Don't touch me, I know who you are. And if you reckon, that just because I'm a girl I won't fight, well, you're certainly wrong"

A flash of worry passed through Klaus' eyes. But it soon went gone. She knew. How was it possible? Bloody hell, he had been careful to act like a human around her. Sure, he wasn't used to cover his vampire abilities, perhaps he had done a false step. He didn't want her to discover that like this. She wasn't ready.

"Listen, sweetheart, I.." he tried, a bit hurt by the feeling of repulsion and rage he saw in her eyes. For an instant he had even saw a little glimpse of fear, but bravely as always, she had soon hidden it.

"Do not sweetheart-me. I won't let you get another step towards me. I will never, ever, let you hurt me". She hadn't come to New Orleans to get through the same situation she had escaped years before. From verbal to physical abuse, no thanks.

"And I will _ never _hurt you, Caroline. I promise". Her resistance was strong, but what did he have to expect? A hug and friends like before. Even humans, by their novels and legends, knew what vampire were capable of. And he was even an Original one - not that she would understand the difference. Maybe he should compel her. She would forget about everything and she would dislike him like she disliked him before. Yet, he found it hard to do. He couldn't do this again..

"I'm not stupid Nik, I've seen a lot films. That is the typical line the maniac says before to take advantage of the victim. What? Do you think that few lines and your sexy accent would make the paving for the path to your bed? I'm sorry, but I won't be the subject for another story of woman abuse ready for the cover of some tabloids"

Wait. Woman abuse?

"What.. do you mean?" he asked a bit gob smacked by her speech.

"Don't play dumb. I know you're a stalker"

A stalker ?! What... oh,so that it was. He chuckled, recovering some confidence.

"I don't thing you're stupid, sweetheart, but you certainly have quite a huge opinion of yourself" he joked while sitting on the opposite chair, in front of the play board "You know, despite your incredible beauty, I found my time occupied by even other questions"

"So, you're not a stalker?" she asked, less worried but still a bit on the look-out.

"I don't think so. My sister's here. And I thought to make a visit". Well, Rebekah was actually a student there, even though she hadn't been the reason of his visit. But she didn't need to know.

"Oh! I'm sorry"

"Don't worry, love. I understand. You're a possessive girl and want to mark your territory. Duly noted. I promise that from now on I'll give you more time"

"As not said, I take back my apologize."

"Do you really find me so repellent?"

"Yes" No. Stupid abominable hormones.

He saw the battle in her eyes.

"In this case, I propose a deal. Let's play chess. If you win, I'll disappear and you won't see me again" a grin formed on his mouth " Otherwise, if _I _win, you'll play chess with me every night till you'll be able to beat me" That was never.

"You know, Nik, if I were in your shoes, I'll be quite careful at betting against me. Last time my opponent hadn't been very lucky" her eyes unwillingly moved to the poker table.

"Oh, would you prefer poker? I thought you were a Stephen Hawking of chess, not a poker type" he said, his tone soft. April had told him of her poker adventure… before that he ripped her heart out. That little incompetent hadn't either been able of such a easy task. By the way, the news had pleased him. He was happy to verify that some habits were hard to lose.

"Actually, I happen to be a monster in both. You better be careful" she started to put the pieces on the chessboard "but stop chatting. Let's play".

It had been almost an hour that they had been played. When he had proposed the bet, he was quite sure the victory would have come in less than ten minutes. Anyway, she had proved to be far better than he expected. Her plays were organized, thought, studied. They were part of a plan. She wasn't just a player. She was a strategist. And he liked that. It wasn't just chess match, it was a mind battle.

She had improved a lot. In any case, he was still an Original.

Caroline moved her horse.

"I'll be careful at your queen. Something tells me that I'll soon have her head"

"If it wasn't that you've lost" he moved his king and took her queen "Checkmate".

She couldn't believe. She had been beaten. She didn't even remember when it had been the last time. Fucking asshole.

She nervously bit her lower lip. Ok, she wasn't one who took defeat quite well. Childish? Probably. But who cared. She had always been a winner.

"Don't be sad, dear. You'll have a lot of possibilities to win from now on" he whispered raising from his chair "So, see you tomorrow"

"I can't"

"Oh, sweet Caroline. Don't tell me that I should doubt of your word" he mocked. He was pleased of his conquest and had no intention to lose it.

"On your contrary, I have courses to follow and books to study"

"I see". He was silent for a moment. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do, unfortunately the temptation was stronger than his wisdom.

"Do you have a cell?"

"Sorry?"

"A cell, do you have it?"

"Ahm" Caroline was surprised by his request "Sure" and she showed it.

Soon Klaus took it from her hand and saved his number on it.

"Text me when you're free" he concluded throwing the cell back to her.

He was turning, ready to leave, when Caroline stopped him.

"What makes you so sure that I'll actually text you?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"My judgement" he simply answered with a glint in his eyes.

And so he disappeared, leaving behind a speechless Caroline.

**Please, leave reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter (as always, even critics are accepted).**


End file.
